Kurt's New Dalton life
by freedomchildsart
Summary: After an argument leads to the end of Kurt's and Blaine's friendship kurt decides its time to move on and get some real friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own glee…Chapter 1; prologue

**Sometimes I wonder why I put up with all this drama and then I remember that my entire life has been full of drama. Siting here at the lima beans coffee table watching Blaine storm out after our fight about him dating Rachel I had to wonder to myself what exactly did I see in him in the first place? It's not like I told him that it was wrong to experiment. To see if he was really gay, even though I so very wanted to yell at him that he was gay and that he was tip toeing back into the closet, but I held myself back because he must be really confused. I just wanted to be a good friend to him. All I told Blaine that I thought it was a bad idea to try this with Rachel because I didn't want to have Rachel get hurt if he decided that he is in fact gay and not bisexual like he may want to believe. **

**I guess he had a problem about what I said and called me a bad friend who couldn't be supportive of him. Then he went on a rant about how I'm just like my old school bully and wasn't letting him be who he wanted to be. He got up from our conversation and said "You know what I don't think I could be friends with someone who's such a bad friend. Now here I am sitting down wondering why I liked him in the first place. **

**Thinking about it the only one who's been a bad friend would be Blaine. He is the one who constantly flirts with me one minute then the next he's singing a sex song to a guy at the gap or dating my friends. I guess its time I stop hanging out with Blaine and meet new people at Dalton academy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own glee…Chapter 1; new friends

**Turning into Dalton's parking lot I had to sigh to myself. "What am I going to do." Getting out of my Navigator I headed to my dorm room. I'm really tanking gaga that I don't room with Blaine now. Well I should try to get to know the boys in my dorm first since I have been to shy to and Blaine never introduced me to any of them. It's sad that I don't even know my roommate that well only hello's and good nights. **

**Jeff: roommate **

**Opening my door and I see Jeff studying French. "Hey Jeff do you need help with your homework?" He looked at me like I just gave him the last cookie. **

"**You really want to help me? I thought you would be so busy with Blaine that I haven't asked you for help before and Blaine also said that you were to busy with your settling in so he told all the warblers to back off and give you space."**

**I had to blink wow that was a lot to take in right away. **

"**Did he really say that because I thought that the warblers except for Blaine didn't like me. I mean I have been here for a couple of months and the only person who talks to me besides the good mornings and hello was Blaine." He looked at me in surprise. **

"**Blaine told all of us that you were shy and we shouldn't bother you because we might chase you away." I looked at him now in surprise as I made my way to my bed siting so I was facing him.**

"**Tell me what else has Blaine told you and the warblers about me?" **

**The conversation about what Blaine has said about me behind my back to Jeff and the other warblers was very unsettling to. I found out that apparently I already have a boy friend so all the boys that wanted to date me knew I was off limits and it seems that I have trouble learning so I had to spend more times on my studies with Blaine as my tutor. He also told me that I was antisocial and afraid to be touched because of all the bullying at my old school. To say I was shocked was an understatement. **

"**Jeff that's all a lie, I most definitely do not have a boyfriend and I am getting A's and B's in all of my classes. Yes I was getting settled in so I might have seemed shy but that's not true, in fact I was a cheerleader and if that doesn't scream look at me I don't know what does."Also, Blaine and I do our homework together, but he is not tutoring me at all."**

**Jeff seemed confused, "why would he lie about all of that then?" I told him that I didn't know at all. Then I looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Jeff I would really like to be your friend and I would also like to get to know all the other warblers and if you would tell them all that I told you that would be very nice of you." **

**He smiled at me and nodded his head.**

"**Yes I would really like to be your friend and ill tell all the other guys about what Blaine has told us was all a lie." **

"**Thanks Jeff that's very appreciated I told him with a smile. Then I frowned and told him about what happened between Blaine and I at the Lima bean. I also told him exactly what I told him and then what he told me. When I was done he looked really pissed off at what Blaine said to me. Since it was Sunday and we had school tomorrow I helped him with his French homework since I did all of mine already. For the rest of the night we talked and got to know each other a little better.**

**I told him about my troubles at my old school and how the bullying had gotten so bad that I was afraid to walk down the hall without getting slushied and called names. I also told him how none of the teachers would do nothing about it and my friends didn't care anymore about me. Then I told him about how Karofsky kissed me then threatened to kill me. **

**He listened to me then told me about how he was also bullied about being gay at his old school and how his parents sent him to Dalton because they wanted him to be safe, his bullying was name calling and some locker shoves but that was about it. **

**We talked into the night until we had to go to bed. **

**As I lay in my bed I thought over every thing and even though Blaine screwed up I'm glad I made a friend in Jeff. I just hope tomorrow turns to be better, and I make some new friends because I am definitely no longer going to be Blains friend.**


End file.
